The Benefits of Having a Vampire as a Best Friend
by Werepuppy Black
Summary: School just hadn't been fun the few couple of weeks, not since Vlad had left due to his inability to get down to the school due to the sun. To be perfectly truthful, Robin hadn't seen much of Vlad since he had gained his full vampiric powers


_**A/N: **Just to point out that this fic has nothing to do with the semi universe set up in 'I Know Now This Is Who I Really Am', and it's 'sequel'._

* * *

**The Benefits of Having a Vampire as a Best Friend**

Robin checked the clock yet again, wishing that the end of the day would come that bit sooner. School just hadn't been fun the few couple of weeks, not since Vlad had left due to his inability to get down to the school due to the sun. To be perfectly truthful, Robin hadn't seen much of Vlad since he had gained his full vampiric powers, though that was mostly because Vlad's sleeping patterns had changed immensely.

"What's the matter Branagh? Too much of a freak to even have a freak for a friend?" The insults, though pathetic compared to what Ingrid used to give out, still hurt, and Robin couldn't help but wonder if that was what had happened. Now that Vlad was a proper vampire, maybe he didn't want him as a friend anymore. After all, he was the Grand High Vampire, there must have been tons of others like him lining up to be his friend.

The bell rang, finally, and Robin was slow to gather his things and leave. Although he had been wanting the end of the school day to come quickly, he was reluctant to leave and be caught by his newly reinstated bullies. They had been waiting for a few years to return to bullying Robin, having stopped after he became friends with Vlad simply as messing with Vlad or Vlad's friends meant messing with Ingrid, and no one wanted to mess with Ingrid. Of course, this wasn't the only reason Robin wasn't hurrying. The dark clouds which had been gathering all day had finally begun to let the rain drop from them, and Robin's leather jacket, while cool, was not good at keep his head dry if it rained.

Eventually he left the classroom, making his way outside, vaguely wondering what his mum was cooking for dinner that night. "Oi Branagh, did you forget our little meeting?" A loud obnoxious voice called across the courtyard. Robin turned, and regretted doing so. David Brown stood, smirking evilly over at him. Robin groaned inwardly, moving back as quickly as he could. The further the ground he put between him and David the better he would come off in this meeting. "Aw, come on Branagh, don't you want to play?" David jeered, his friends laughing loudly. Robin gulped.

"Robin," a soft voice called from the gate. Robin spun round. There, dressed all in black and holding a large black umbrella, a smile on his pale face and a flash of fang poking out from his lips, stood Vladimir Dracula. Robin frowned slightly, before realising that the dark clouds which had blotted out the sun for the day had allowed Vlad to venture outside in the daytime. "Thought you might need an umbrella," Vlad said, a soft laugh echoing from the back of his throat.

"What the….heard you'd died Count," David accused Vlad. "Or was it your sister's poncy boyfriend?" He laughed, and a soft growl was issued from Vlad. Robin blinked, having never heard Vlad growl before. "Run along little boy, Robin's got an appointment with the big boys," David said, waving his hand and dismissing Vlad.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "David, I don't take orders, I give them," he told the bully, confirming Robin's belief that Vlad was now the Grand High Vampire.

"How are you coping with that?" Robin's question was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Vlad turned to look at him, his eyes studying Robin's face for a moment,

"As long as I don't think about it, I'm fine with it," Vlad answered, his tone emotionless for a moment. David scoffed loudly.

"Not like you ever thought Count, now bugger off, like I said, Robin has a meeting with us big boys," he stated, grinning evilly over at Robin. Wordlessly, Vlad walked over and stood directly in front of David.

"And do you really think you're a 'big boy'?" Vlad said, so softly it was hard for Robin to hear him. "From where I'm standing you're nothing but a pathetic maggot who wants to play at being bad," Vlad scoffed lightly. "You have no idea what being bad really is."

David's face flushed with anger. "You little … " he began lunging for Vlad, who simply grabbed hold of David's arm. Robin couldn't see Vlad's face, but David could, and Robin could see David's face. It went from a bright furious angry red, to a pale terrified white within seconds. He pulled his arm out of Vlad's grip and ran, not looking back.

"Vlad?" Robin questioned, Vlad turned around to face him. From what Robin could see there was nothing particularly terrifying about Vlad's face, and he couldn't help but wonder what new tricks his friend has learned. "Thanks, you've probably gotten him to stop annoying me for good now," he laughed, grinning widely.

"No problem," Vlad answered simply, a flicker on his face suggesting that he wasn't happy with what he had done. Or perhaps it was the method he used. Robin frowned, looking at his friend.

"You really don't like this do you?" He asked, already knowing the answer. But there was no response from Vlad. The young vampire simple moved the umbrella so it covered both of their heads.

"Come on, the storm will get worse and you should get home," Vlad said. "You could catch your death of cold."


End file.
